Ella Black: 1st Year
by Leyahh
Summary: Ella Black hated being the centre of attention, but when she comes to Hogwarts everything changes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :] I've always wanted to give one of these kind of story's a go, so I did! It might not be amazing but im kind of new to writing fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy!**

**And no, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Ella! :]  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ella twisted her long black hair between her fingers. She was feeling nervous. Very nervous. Its not that she was unstable, she was just shy. She hated being the centre of attention, she hated big social events that her mother always tried to drag her along to, basically she hated people noticing her. Her last name didn't help either, being a Black had it's advantages, it meant some people were to afraid to talk to her, but people that weren't afraid called her names and picked on her. It wasn't her fault, its not like she was her _dad._

"Ella, were here now. Are you OK?" Her mother asked, Ella snapped out of her daze and looked around at the train station,

"Yeah mum, I'm fine." she answered. She piled her trunk onto a spare trolley and walked with her mother to platform 9 and 10.

"You first." Her mother said pushing her a little. Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking off into a run, a second later she opened them again and instantly crashed into a tall red headed person. She accidentally pushed her trolley into his legs and sent him flying head first.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, she ran over to the boy and offered a hand, which he declined. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." She watched him get up and put up a hand.

"No worries, my fault actually. I shouldn't have been standing right in front of the wall." He offered her a hand to shake which she shook, "Fred Weasley, and you are?"

She hesitated, this was the first person so far to actually have the decency to talk to her and be polite, should she blow it all by revealing her last name?

"My names Ella."

"Ella...?" He questioned,

"Just Ella."

Before he could say any more her mother appeared at her side took one look at the boy, and pulled her off towards the train.

"First rule Ella, do not talk to the Weasley's!"

"Why not?" Ella asked confused,

"Two words; Poor and Blood-traitors."

Ella said no more. They reached the train and Ella pulled her trunk to a spare compartment and went back to say her goodbyes to her mum.

"Now Ella, don't be nervous, I'm pretty sure you'll be in Slytherin. And once you are why don't you make friends with that nice Malfoy boy." Her mothers gave her a quick hug and a wave and then was off, leaving Ella on her own. She went back to her compartment and flopped down onto the bench.

She _Hated _stupid Malfoy. She hated everything about him. She hated how he was so stuck up and rude but everyone thought he was a perfect little angel, she hated his hair, how she thought he was so good looking and how he thought the world revolved around him. Basically, she would rather die than befriend Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ella had been sitting in the compartment barely two minuets before a bushy haired girl stomped in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, before Ella could even reply she sat down at the seat opposite her. "I'm Hermione, who are you?"

"Ella, can I ask why you're so angry?" she asked,

"Oh right, people out there, there acting like idiots!" she huffed

"I guess there just excited?"

"Probably, but there's a way to act excited that doesn't involve making a total moron of yourself."

The next five minuets were silent, mainly because Hermione pulled out a book and gave a look to Ella that simply said "Do Not Disturb Me When I'm Reading." So Ella watched the the fields and trees and animals that passed before the compartment door opened again,

"I was just wondering if you've seen my toad anywhere?" The boy asked nervously, Ella shook her head and looked at Hermione who was taking no notice.

"Tell you what," Ella said getting up from her chair "Ill help you look for him"

"Thanks, I'm Neville by the way."

She smiled "Ella, why don't you go that way and ill go this way?"

"Okay" He gave her a nervous wave and took off in the other direction, Ella went to the last compartment which was occupied by two boys surrounded by food, she pushed open the door.

"Um, you wouldn't have happened to see a toad by any chance?" She asked

"A toad?" One of the boy's laughed, he had red hair and kind of looked a state, this must be a Weasley she thought. "Sorry can't say I have. Count yourself lucky if you've lost it."

"Its not mine!" she defended "I'm just helping a friend look for it."

"Whatever you say" He turned to his friend who had black hair, green eyes and glasses. "Harry, George taught me a spell over the summer, it'll turn my rat yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah, go on then"

Ella decided to stick around and watch, but Hermione barged in.

"You haven't seen a toad have you?" she asked,

"No for the second time!" the Weasley boy said,

"Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see then" Before the boy could even reply she took a seat and watched waiting for him to do something,

He cleared his throat and lifted his wand "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he waved his wand but nothing happened, "I'm so going to kill George."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a real spell, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you two?"

Ella took the seat beside Hermione, she had nothing better to do,

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter" Said Harry, Ella's eyes went wide, she knew he looked familiar.

"Really?" Hermione asked, "I read about you, you're in quite a lot of books you know." Hermione said. "Well I better get back to helping Neville, and you better get changed, I expect well be arriving soon. Coming Ella?"

"Um, no I think I'll stay here." She replied.

The three of them chatted away telling Harry about how great quidditch was, Ella finally thought she fitted in, and she didn't know why her mum complained about the Wealsey's, they wasn't so bad.

Soon they arrived, and she stepped out of the train to be greeted by a huge giant, which took her by surprise. She shared a boat with Hermione and two other boys she didn't know the name of. Once they arrived they were taken by Professor McGonagall into the entrance hall were they were told to wait.

"So it's true then" Said a boy from behind Ella, everyone turned to look at him. "What they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at the other two boys beside him, "This is Crabbe and Goyle, And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered which he tried to hide with a cough, Malfoy rounded on him "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours; red hair and a hammy down robe, you must be a Weasley."

Ron glared at him but before anyone else could say something Professor Mcgonagall came in and told them all to get into a line. She led them up to the front of the hall and explained what they had to do. Ella was more nervous than ever, she really didn't want to be in Slytherin, but if she ended up in one of the other houses she was sure her mother would be disappointed,

"Black, Ella" there was a some whispering going on at the sound of her name but she tried as best as she could to ignore it, she went up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_Black, Ella" there was a some whispering going on at the sound of her name but she tried as best as she could to ignore it, she went up to the stool and placed the hat on her head._

"Ahhh... a Black. I was beginning to wonder when I'd be sorting you." said the hat,

"Yeah, well bloody get it over with!" she thought in her head.

"I see you have courage and potential, you would do excellent in _Slytherin._"

"WHAT?" She accidentally said this part out loud, which caused a few students to snicker.

"Well if you're sure... better be Gryffindor!" that hat said the last part out loud, and she whipped the hat off her head, have it to the next person and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She caught the eye of a certain Malfoy who glared out her, she glared right back. Fred leaned over the table and shook her hand,

"Blimey, I didn't know you were a Black." he said,

"Yeah well, I try to keep that part secret." she went back to watching the sorting, and was delighted when Hermione was in Gryffindor (even if she was a pain).

Soon after the feast had started (Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor) she got into conversation with Harry,

"I'm Harry Potter" he said shaking my hand,

"I already know, Ella Black."

"So its true then?" he asked,

"Is what true?"

"About your um, dad." he said slightly embarrassed,

"Yes, it is. Before you say anything, its wrong to judge people by who there parents are, you know?"

"I know, im not going to judge you, can we be friends?" He asked with a smile on his face,

"Um, uh sure I guess?" Ella replied

"Good," He then turned around and got into a discussion with Ron about quidditch.

_Wow, friends with Harry Potter. AND in Gryffindor. Her mum would be proud... not._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As soon as Ella left her dormitory the whispers began,

"Did you see her?"

"What's _she _doing at Hogwarts!"

"She shouldn't be allowed!"

They didn't even bother to hide there voices when she appeared, the same was with Harry, except people were actually kind to him. Whenever people walked passed her she put her head down hoping she wouldn't be noticed, but no luck. Her black hair and grey eyes were exactly identical to her fathers.

Her favourite lesson so far was Transfiguration, she was good at it, and her and Hermione were the only ones who managed to turn there matches into needles.

She was glad she finally made some friends, Ron was nice to her and him Harry and Hermione made sure not to bring up her dad when she was around, they said they liked her for who she is. Ron was still iffy about Hermione hanging around sometimes but he managed to live with it, Ella was sure he had a crush on her.

***********************

Friday finally came and Ella was sitting in the great hall with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"What lessons do we have today?" She asked Hermione was was studying her time table.

"Double potions with the Slytherins." She sighed, placed the timetable on the table and tucked into her porridge.

"Snape's head of Slytherin house," said Ron "Fred and George always say he favours them, well be able to see if it's true."

The owl's soon arrived and two owls skidded to a halt in front of Ella and Harry.

Ella untied the letter from her owl's leg and read the back. It was from her mother. She flipped it over her hands shaking slightly and opened it.

_Ella,_

_Gryffindor?! Tell me its not true. What happened to being in Slytherin with Malfoy? I wouldn't have minded if it was One of the other houses, well except Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw would have been OK. And what's this I hear from Malfoy's dad about you hanging around with a Weasley?_

_Love, Mum._

_X_

Ella sighed and put the letter down, she was actually enjoying being in Gryffindor.

"Who's the letter from, Harry?" she asked,

"Hagrid, he asked if I wanted to go around for tea this afternoon and said I could bring you three if you want?"

"Sure."

After breakfast the four made there way down to the dungeons where the potions class was, Snape began the lesson by taking the register when he came to Ella's name he said it with disgust and he even paused on Harry's name.

"Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity._"

Ella heard Malfoy and his stupid friends snigger behind there hands. Snape finished calling there names and looked around at the class, Ella noticed his eyes were empty and a cold black.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he began, the class remained silent, to afraid to speak.

"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the scenes... I can teach you how to bottle bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed Snape's speech and Ella exchanged a glance with Harry and Ron, she looked over at Hermione and wasn't surprised to find her with a quill in her hand ready to take notes.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ella glanced at Harry who was staring at Snape as if to say _'WHAT?!' _of course Hermione knew the answer and her hand shot up into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Snape's lip curled into a rather ugly sneer, and he turned onto Ella.

"_Black, _what about you?"

Ella took a deep breath, she knew the answer, but she also knew Snape wasn't expecting her to.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion that's known as the Draught of Living death." she looked up at Snape who stared at her wide eyed before turning to his black board and writing a load of nonsense that Ella didn't really understand.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" He said turning back to the class "Write this down!" There was a loud noise from chairs scraping back and people rushing for the parchment and quills. Ella looked over at Hermione's work to see that she had already finished writing it all down.

From there things went downhill for the Gryffindor's. Neville had to be taken to the Hospital Wing by Seamus because he was drenched in potion when the cauldron collapsed and was covered in red boils. They lost two points from Gryffindor because which was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue but was kicked by both Ron and Ella,

"Shut it, Harry. Do you want to loose more points?" She hissed. Harry gave one last evil glare at Snape and returned to his potion with Ron.


End file.
